Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time:Triforce of Will
by Kozan Shoku
Summary: This my version of Ocarina of Time. Join Link as he tries to save Hyrule. With the help of his best friend Saria and his twin brother Kozan  OC  Twist ending rated teen for language and violence. eventual LinkxSaria
1. The Journey Begins

**I don't Own Zelda or any of the charicters (except for Kozan and Aaron) but I can dream right?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins **

**Kokiri Forest**

(Play the relaxing early morning music)

It was an average day in the Kokiri forest the sun was shining, the bird were chirping, and a certain Kokiri girl named Saria was holding a bucket of water getting ready to wake up one of her best friends. Saria made her way up the tree house ladder aimed he bucket and hollered.

"Wakey Wakey Link!"

_**SPLOOOOOOOSH!**_

"Agggghhhhh!" Screamed the Kokiri boy " Saria what is wrong with you!" (No this boy is not Link the Hero of Time, It's me. Just to keep it simple I'll keep it in 3rd person.)

"Oh my goddesses" Saria said shocked and panicky' I am Sooo sorry Kozan I thought this was Link's house"

Kozan let out a very loud sigh.

"His tree house is next door and I'd advise you to look before you splash, if you weren't best friends with me and my Brother I'd be chasing you around the village right now."

"You think you could catch me mister "I lost a race to Mido the slowest, sorry 2nd lowest Kokiri ever"?" Saria said teasingly

"Ha Ha Ha!" Kozan said sarcastically "now please go wake up Link and let me get dressed. Oh and just for the record Mido was hyped up on sugar and I was in concrete boots during that race."

"Whatever." said Saria,

She bid him farewell and took her refilled bucket of water to the second tree house to wake up Link. Once she was gone Kozan went over to his dresser and pulled out his cloths. His outfit looked like all of the other Kokiri boys' outfits except for one distinct difference, while all of theirs were green, his were raven black just like his hair. He and his twin brother Link were the outcasts of the Kokiri village him for his dark hair and black cloths, and Link because for some reason a guardian fairy never came to

Most people made fun of him looking different but he didn't really care. In fact he was happy about it because it lead to his friendship with Saria.

He was all dressed and ready to go when a crimson light came out of nowhere and collided with his forehead.

" Ouch!" said the frustrated Kokiri 'Nice Flying Aaron!"

The fairy stuck out his tongue at him and said. "Shut up. At least I didn't hit the wall this time."

"You wouldn't hit anything if you slowed down a little." Kozan teased.

"That's no fun" the crimson fairy chuckled.

**SPLOOOOOOOOSH!**

"Aggggghhhh!" yelled a voice in the distance.

"Well it looks like Link's awake wanna go over?" Asked Kozan,

"Sure we've got nothing better to do." Aaron replied.

**10 minutes earlier at the Great Duku Tree's meadow**

"_Navi, Navi, Navi get your little fairy butt over here!"_ Yelled The Great Deku Tree.

"What is it Great Deku Tree?" Asked the blue fairy.

**_"_**_Navi I have been cursed. Go get your Kokiri and bring him back here for he is the only one can save me_**_."_** Replied the Great Duku Tree.

"Um...what are you talking about?." asked Navi"

"_You know your Kokiri partner Link." _Navi stared blankley at the tree. "_The blond haired one that lives in the left tree house?"_ Continued the Great Deku. Navi still had no idea what he was talking about. "_I assigned you to him four years ago!" Yelled the Deku Tree. "I remember that day because I can't forget how loud your brother was swearing to get you to get out of bed! I learned 13 new swears that day! I'm still trying to figure out what the hell a Barbra Streisand is!" _

_"Wait a minute" said Navi "So you're telling_ me that I was assigned a Kokiri **four** years ago?"

"_That is correct." Replied the forrest guardian. _

"Crap, crap, crap, crarp !" yelled Navi as the flew though the Kokiri village as fast as she could. she ziped by everyone and thier houses at speeds no fairy had ever moved before until she saw Link's tree house. She rushed towards only to bump into a fence. After shaking that off she flew in the window to see a sleeping Link.

"Hey it time to wake up!" Yelled Navi.

Link didn't budge.

"Come on wake up!"

Still nothing.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake uuuuup!"

Navi was ready to start attacking him when Saria came up the ladder.

"Oh thank the goddesses someone came!" exclaimed Navi.

"Please wake him up."

Saria pulled out her bucket filled with water and said. "That's what I'm here for."

"Wakey Wakey Link!"

**SPLOOOOOOOOSH!**

"Aagggggghhhhh!" Yelled Link

"What was that for Saria!"

Saria pointed to the fairy fluttering around Link's heads

"Hey!" yelled Navi

"Hi I'm your guardian fairy Navi nice to meet you."

Link's eyes widened to twice their normal size

"Yahoo!" Exclaimed Link.

"Finally! I finally have a guardian fairy!"

"Hey what are you yelling about bro?" said Kozan sitting on the windowsill with Aaron on his shoulder.

"Kozan look I have a guardian fairy now!"

"That's great Link you finally got one!" Kozan replied. just then Aaron tackled Navi,got her into a headlock and started giving her noogies.

"Gaahh! Aaron cut it out come on let me go!" Navi pleaded while struggling to brake free from Aaron's hold. Aaron quickly released her and got a playful punch in the arm.

"you two know each other?" Questioned Link.

"well of course we do." Aaron answered. "She's my twin sister."

"Twin sister!" everyone exclimed.

"Well yea every fairy is born the same time as their Kokiri, and for the first six years of our lives we go to the fairy acadamy where we learn magic, problem solving, monster identification ect. once we turn six we grow our wings which is the most painful thing any fairy will tell you they've endured, ande are assigned to the Kokiri we were born to. so since you two were born twins so were we." explained Aaron.

The Kokiri just stood thier shocked by all the information Aaron had said until a small voice broke the trance.

"Ahem." said the little green fairy floating above Saria. Aaron immediately noticed this and brought Navi over to her.

"I'm sorry where are my manners Navi this is my friend Spryte she's Saria's guardian." Aaron said introducing the two.

"Hello Spryte it's a pleasure to meet you." Navi said to her new friend.

"Likewise." Spryte relpied with a smile. "Anyway is their anything you have to tell Link Navi?"

"Oh my Goddesses I almost forgot! Link The Great Deku Tree has been cursed and he has summoned you to brake it or he will die!"

The three Kokiri looked shocked.

"No! I have to save him!" Said Link.

Link did a front flip down the latter of his tree house followed by Saria and Kozan.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Link.

"There's no way well let you do this alone your best friend!" Saria answered

"And I'm your brother Link. we arn't gonna stand by while you face danger!" added Kozan.

Link Smiled with confidence and the three raced off to the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

* * *

**Whooo! First Chapter complete I thought it would be better if Link didn't have to fight all of his fights alone and Spryte is the most common name for Saria fairy I've seen so that's why I put it as her name. Please Review!**


	2. Shield and Sword

**I don't own Zelda only Kozan and Aaron so anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shield and Sword**

The three Kokiri ran towards The Great Deku Tree's meadow and were at the entrance when they were stopped by the biggest asshole in the entire Kokiri Forest, Mido.

"Halt!" said the asshole. "Where do you three think you're going?"

"Out of the way Mido!" Yelled Link "The Great Duku Tree summoned me!"

"You?" Mido laughed, "Why would he summon you Mr. No fairy?"

"Because he's been cursed and besides I have a fairy!" Link hollered and pointed at Navi.

Mido looked in shock for a moment but snapped out of it and retorted.

"Well I still can't let you pass without a shield and a weapon. So ha!"

Link knew he was defeated but then Saria said.

"Don't worry Link there are lots of shield and weapons around the village it'll be easy for you to find some."

Link's spirit brightened a little, Saria always had the ability to cheer him up when things looked bleak.

"Your right." said Link "I know just where to find them!"

"Now Link" Kozan began "Before you race off, spend a lot of Rupees, and do something that involves being chased by a giant rock I think I should tell you that." But Link had already raced off to find the shield and weapon he needed.

"Aaand he's gone" Kozan then sighed "He's gonna to be a while would you and Spryte like to read a book while waiting for him?" asked Kozan

"Sure" replied Saria and Spryte.

So the two Kokiri and their fairy guardians went back to Kozan's tree house and got books from his "_**Things to read while Link ignores Kozan's advice and does something time consuming and/or dangerous instead of a much easier and safer way**_" section. They read for about an hour then Saria made an ocarina and Kozan looked up some magical spells while their fairies got into a fight ending with Aaron on the ground with his arm twisted around his back yelling uncle with Spryte sitting on top of him.

Link arrived about an hour after that battered and cut up holding a wooden shield and a steel short sword.

"Got them." Said a very tired Link "now let's go!"

**Link's POV**

Link had race of to find a shield and sword without waiting to listen to Kozan's advice, when he came to the Kokiri village store. He went inside and asked the shopkeeper for a Deku shield.

"That'll be 40 Rupees please." Said the shopkeeper.

"40? " replied Link. "Damn that's expensive."

" Well we can hold it for you if you'd like." Replied the shopkeeper.

"Okay I'll be right back." Said Link .

Link ran outside to do some jobs to earn enough money.

**30 minutes later**

After moving rocks, pulling weeds, looking around the village, and breaking into Mido's house and stealing his life savings he finally had enough for the shield. Link retuned to the shop bought the shield and..

**DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAH! You got a Deku shield! You spent 40 Rupees on a piece of easy to burn wood I hope it was worth it you idiot.** "Okay that was a little harsh." Link said "Anyway Navi do you know where we could find a sword?" "Well there is one inside the Duku Shrine but I think its guarded." Navi replied.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Link responded with a serious tone.

The two heroes made their way to a corner of the village and went through a small tunnel that you could only crawl through into the Duku Shrine.

They moved through the maze like fields to the center where they found a huge chest.

"What was that about it being guarded?" Link said smugly

He opened the chest and….

**DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAH! You got the Kokiri sword! The treasure of the Kokiri, removing it from its resting place has released a giant rock that will crush and destroy you.**

(Record scratching sound)

"What was that about a giant rock?" Link whimpered.

Just then a giant boulder was released and was headed straight for Link.

"Ruuun!" Screamed Navi.

(Play the Indiana Jones theme song)

Link was running as fast as he could through the maze and the boulder was right on his tail. (Imagine the trap scene from "Raiders of the Lost Ark" but instead Harrison Ford picture a little ten year old boy screaming his head off, crying, and pissing his pants.)

Link found the tunnel he used to get their. he went into a role getting to the entrance losing his hat in the process and grabbing it right before the rock would have crushed him.

Link emerged from the tunnel went to Kozan's tree house saw the other 4 beings and said

"Got them. Now lets go."

The three Kokiri ran back the entrance of the Great Duku Tree's Meadow and were stopped by Mido again.

"I told you that you couldn't get through without a shield and a weapon." said the arrogant Mido

Link showed him the Deku shield and the Kokiri sword and said.

"Can we go through now?"

"Where are their shields and weapons?" Asked Mido.

"Right here." Kozan and Saria reliped.

Kozan took out an onyx-black katana with a red guard called the Getsukage (Moon Shadow) and a black kite-shield with a black wolf head emblem in the center, and Saria took out a double-sided and edged green lance with thin blades on the sides of the poll save for the twin guarded raiper-like handle in the center called the Hayashisho (Forest Piercer) and a small green circular shield with a light purple falcon emblem in the center.

"where did you get those?" asked Link.

"Well while you raced off with out listening..**again!** We went to my tree house and got two blank spirit blades (weapons that mirror a person's inner power) and Saria and I got our inner weapons, my Getsukage, and her Hayashisho." Kozan answered.

"Well even though you have weapons and shields I still won't let you in." Said Mido.

"What! Why not?" Yelled Link.

"Because I don't like you." Mido responded.

Link was about the kick his ass when Saria said.

"Wait Link I know how to get us through!"

Saria walked up to Mido and with all of her strength did the one thing that no male would ever do. She kicked him in the balls with every ounce of power she possessed. Mido fell to the ground crying out in pain while Saria turned back to Link and Kozan who were shielding their own crotches with their hands and asked.

" Are you guys coming!"

the twin brothers nodded with fear as Saria ran towards the Great Deku Tree.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Link said in a scared voice looking down as Mido.

"Ditto." Kozan replied.

The two boys ran to catch up with Saria and all three approached The Great Deku Tree.

"_Ah Link,"_ Said the Great Deku Tree. _I had a feeling you'd bring those two along. But time is of the essence I need thy three to destroy the curse placed upon me._ "

The Great Deku Tree's mouth opened.

"_Now go my children show courage and never surrender." _

The three Kokiri cautiously entered the Great Deku Tree ready for whatever could be thrown at them.

* * *

**Okay Chapter two is finished If you haven't guessed already I hate Mido. Anway I'm Not going to make chapter three until I have at least 5 reviews so bye for now.  
****Review or I'll send Mido to annoy the living hell out of you for all eternity (Bwahahahahaaaa!)**


	3. Inside the Deku Tree

**I don't own any Zelda characters only Kozan an Aaron. I know I said I would wait for 5 reviews but it's been a long time and I've waited long enough to put this up so here is the long awaited chapter 3. I would have finished this earlier but my best friend died in a dirt biking accident and it's been tough on everybody. So with no further delay here is the long awaited chapter 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inside The Deku Tree**

Once inside the Great Deku Tree the three looked around in awe.

"Wow." Said Kozan "He has an entire dungeon inside of him."

"Yeah it's kinda creepy if you ask me." Saria added.

"Okay enough site seeing the sooner we break the curse the sooner we get out of here." Link replied.

"Okay." Agreed the other two.

As the Kokiri looked around the room the spotted a wall covered in vines.

"These look climbable." said Saria.

The three Kokiri got ready to climb the vine wall when…..

"Get back!" yelled the fairies.

Just then a giant spider-like creature with an image of a skull raced down the vine, and did a 360 spin knocking the three Kokiri on their asses, and climbing back up the wall.

"What the hell was that thing!" Link hollered.

"It's a Skullwalltula." Navi informed. "Be careful you can only hurt them by striking them with projectiles.""

"Well how do you think we'll be able to do that? I mean it's not like our weapons will reach it!" Asked Saria.

"I think there are some slingshots hidden somewhere around here." Answered Spryte.

"Hey guys look over there." Said Kozan pointing to a ladder that lead to a higher platform.

The Kokiri climbed up the ladder and Link took the lead sword drawn to scout the area while Kozan & Saria watched his back. Once it was deemed safe the other two caught up to his location just in time for some carnivorous plant creatures known as Deku Babas to spout out of the ground to attack them.

Thinking quickly the children drew their shields and bashed the Deku Babas' heads back. Kozan took out his Getsukage and in a swift sweeping motion decapitated 4 of them. Link started to slash rapidly with the Kokiri sword cutting five of them bits in a matter of seconds. Navi looked a bit surprised at his battle knowledge. Link was smarter then most people gave him credit for. He understood what the Kokiri sword lacked in size it made up for in speed, factored in the enemies' strength and mobility, and he changed his combat technique accordingly for maximum damage.

Saria finished off the remaining 7 by jumping in the middle of a circle of 4 and spinning her Hayashisho above her head cutting the top of their heads then launching Hayashisho though the air like a javelin skewering the remaining lined up three through the skulls.

"That still counts as one!" Aaron chimed in referring to the three that she killed by using Hayashisho as a spear.

"The hell it does!" Saria shouted as she chased Aaron around with her Hayashisho ready to kill.

The creatures' corpses vanished without a trace. Leaving items behind in their places. The Kokiri picked up the items wondering what they were.

"So what are these?" Asked Link and Saria.

"Well those are Deku nuts." Aaron answered knowing the name of every weapon in the world.

"It's what! Eeeeewwww!" yelled the two Kokiri dropping the items instantly.

Aaron sighed. "Not **those** kind of nuts. They're nuts like the kind you eat only these have the ability to stun anything for a few seconds when you chuck them on the ground.

"Ooohh." The two said in realization.

"Okay so what's this?" Kozan asked holding up a wooden staff.

"That's a Deku stick." Aaron replied." It's like a wooden katana and a torch that take a long time to burn."

"Okay guy's we can either climb up that web and get are asses kicked by a skullwalltula or go through the door that's right in front of us. Take your pick." Kozan stated.

"Door" the other two answered.

Upon opening the door they walked into a room with a little shrub creature in the center of it.

"Careful that's a deku scrub it's very dangerous!" Navi alerted the Kokiri.

Kozan walked closer to the deku scrub and said.

"It doesn't seem dangerous to..Ow!" Kozan couldn't finish speaking because the scrub spat a deku nut at him and hit on the forehead.

"You son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you for that!" Kozan yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

The deku scrub fearing for its life jumped back down into its plant.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easily!" Kozan hollered as he shoved his hand into the flower and pulled out the deku scrub by the top of it head and began screaming at it in anger. "Give me one good reason not to skewer you through the chest." Demanded the pissed of Kokiri.

"Please sir." The deku scrub pleaded, "If you let me got I tell you some secret information."

Kozan released the scrub and it told them its secret.

"If you jump from a high ledge and roll right before you hit the floor you won't get hurt. Of coarse that doesn't mean it will work if you do it from a mountain or something." And just like that the deku scrub jumped into its flower and ran away.

Once it was gone a chest appeared. Inside were three slingshots one black, one green, and one gold.

"You got the slingshots." Aaron informed "and 3 bags of deku seeds for ammo."

"Is every damn weapon in here a sexual innuendo for male genitals!" Kozan yelled. Anyway…. I call the black one!"

"Dibs on the green!" Saria said with glee.

"Then I guess I'll take the gold one." Link shrugged.

They left the room and saw the skullwalltulas on the vines. Kozan took out his black slingshot fired and.. missed.

"Wow you're a terrible shot!" Navi laughed.

"um.. Navs you really shouldn't insult him." Aaron warned his twin.

"Ha you couldn't even hit the Great Deku Tree at point blank range." Navi continued to insult Kozan ignoring her brother's warning.

Kozan was now extremely mad at Navi. He lined up his shot and fired a Deku seed that hit Navi right on her rear end.

"I think I can aim just fine thank you." Kozan said while looking smugly at Navi who had tears of pain and anger in her eyes.

"Enough you two focus on killing the spiders!" yelled Link and Aaron annoyed at how their partners and twins wanted to kill each other.

The fighting two agreed to focus. The Kokiri aimed their slingshots, and the onslaught of vengeance against the skullwalltulas began.

After a minute and many deku seeds later the vines were clear of spiders and our heroes climbed to the top on to a platform surrounded by a thick hard web cylinder. Saria took that lead ready to stab anything in her way. She stepped towards the center of the web cylinder when a spider three times her size dropped from the ceiling and pinned her to the ground.

Saria struggled to free herself from the spider and grab her lance but it was to powerful and was getting ready to eat. Saria screamed, closed her eyes and awaited her demise. When suddenly she heard a deafening screech. She opened her eyes to see Kozan moving her out of harms way and Link holding the gigantic Spider creature by its neck and continually stabbing its lifeless body through its white skull-like back with a gold aura glowing around him. Once the thing had disintegrated and Link was out of his insanely powerful state he began to speak.

"Are you alright Saria?" he said with much concern.

"I'm just fine." Saria said while blushing a little. "Um…what was that Link?"

"That was his HadoGeki." Kozan informed "The elemental power in each of us turned into an aura of concentrated elemental energy. It's a great power one can obtain if you can access its complete form, right now I'd say it was only in its Geki awakened state, but still to unlock that power in the heat battle is quite an accomplishment."

"Kozan how do you know all off this?" Saria asked a little creped out by Kozan's knowledge.

Kozan smiled as a black aura started to form around him.

"Because I have a HadoGeki as well." He answered. "Mine is called KuroGeki, and Link's is HikariGeki I've been trying to get him to use it for two years but one very import piece was missing."

"And what would that be?" Questioned Saria.

"If we survive this mission I'll tell you." Replied Kozan as he powered down his Geki.

"Will you two quit talking and come over here?" Link yelled. The others not wanting to piss him of quickly ran over to the ledge where he was sitting and looked down. The three saw a gigantic spider web on the ground floor a good 50 ft below them.

"Quickly we have to get through that spider web I can feel a great evil in that direction!" Navi yelled startling the group.

"Are you sure Navi?" Link asked the blue fairy.

"Yes, I'm completely sure about it." Navi answered

"Um.. okay so who going first?" asked Link

"You're the leader bro I think you deserve the honor of going first." Kozan answered his twin.

"What!" yelled Link "No way! I'm not going first you go!"

"Don't worry Link." Saria said holding her hand out to him. "We'll jump together."

Link immediately blushed when he held on to Saria's hand. _"__What are these strange feelings I have whenever around her? I don't understand is this normal?" _Link Thought. Link would have thought about it more but time was of the essence so holding onto each other's hand Link and Saria jumped into the dark abyss below. The two hit the web with such force that it tore apart below them sending them straight down into a deep pool of water. The two swam over to land and looked up waiting for Kozan to jump. Kozan leaped off the platform towards the 50-foot drop doing many flip and corkscrews in the decent before he landed on his feet in the water.

"And he sticks the landing!" Kozan cried out.

"Show off." Muttered Saria rolling her eyes.

Link walked away from the other two discovering a huge switch on the ground. Once he stepped on it a close by torch activated giving the Kokiri a source of heat and light.

Kozan and Saria noticed this and ran over to Link.

"Kozan get out you deku stick" Said Spryte who had been very quiet through out the adventure.

Kozan complied to Saria's fairy's demand and took out the stick.

"Good now set it on fire using the torch and use it to burn away that web."

Kozan did as such and once the web burned away it reveled a small hole just big enough for the Kokiri to crawl through. On the other side of the tunnel was a very dark room as the three approached the center of the room the heard a loud screech. They looked up and saw a huge eye staring at them. The creature dropped down in front of them and began to attack.

"Navi what is It?" Asked Link drawing his sword and shield.

"Armored Parasite: Queen Ghoma." The young blue fairy answered. "Aim for her eye and kill her before she lays eggs."

Ghoma looked like a 7ft 2-legged scorpion with one huge eye in the center of her body. She whipped her tail at Link coiling it around him.

"Link!" Yelled Saria as she moved with blinding speed at Ghoma and stabbed her in the eye with her Hayashisho forcing the giant insect to release Link from his grasp.

Ghoma crawled to the ceiling and dropped dozens of eggs to the ground that were hatching rapidly. Saria looked at herself and noticed that for a few seconds she had a green aura around her body that faded before anyone could see it.

"Link, Saria I'll handle the eggs you two take care of Ghoma I'll join you shortly." Announced Kozan the others nodded and got out their slingshots as Kozan ran over to the eggs and Ghoma lava and started to slaughter them.

Swordplay proved useless against the Ghoma larva's' vast numbers. Desperate Kozan jumped back and sighed. "I didn't want to use this move. But you've forced my hand." Kozan moved both of his hands out in front of him and hollered at the top of his lungs "Koroirai!" multiple black lightning bolts shot out from his hand and disintegrated every last Ghoma larva and hatching egg then went to a knee out of breath but soon got his second wind and rushed over to Link and Saria who had shot the queen in the eye and made her fall to the floor stunned and had gotten on top of Queen Ghoma and was close to stabbing her in the eye and killing her but Ghoma was to fast and deflected the sword out of Link's hand.

"Link catch!" Kozan yelled to his brother throwing him a silver short sword.

Link caught the blade and was enveloped by a bright light. While in the light Link saw a green lion staring right at him.

"Child thou art courageous and have a pure heart of kindness for these reasons you hath been blessed with HikariGeki" spoke the lion.

"Who are you?" asked the shocked Kokiri.

"I am your animal spirit to call upon my power yell my name in language of the fairies. This applies to your spirit blade as well."

"But what is the name of my spirit blade?" Link asked the lion.

"Thou art the child chosen by Farore. Thine blades name is the same as your heart…courage." The lion said fading leaving Link alone in the light.

"Courage." Said Link then if by instinct he knew the translation.

"Faroku!" He roared and the light faded.

To Link this had taken a few minutes but to everyone else it was instant. When the light faded Link stood on top of Ghoma in a complete HikariGeki, which consisted of a golden chest plate with circular shoulder pieces, gold boots with pieces of blade-like metal sticking out in the cardinal directions, golden braces on his wrists, and gold wings on his back. In his left hand was a long sword with a gold handle and a green blade with the Triforce embedded on the base of the blade, and in his right was a gold kite-shield with a green lion face in the center of it.

Ghoma tried to hit Link but he was to fast and jumped out of the way and landed right in front of the scorpion beast. He raised his Faroku and began to speak.

"Vile creature." Spoke the empowered Link. "your actions have threatened the life of the Great Deku Tree, for this you shall be destroyed." Link raised his sword above his head and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Light strike!" Link swung his blade to the ground and a wave of light energy erupted from the spot the blade hit and basted towards Ghoma striking and killing her instantly. Link powered down his Geki and joined his teammates as Ghoma's corpse shot out a heart container that turned in to six energy beams that hit the Kokiri and fairies healing their wounds and increasing their energy. Then a blue light appeared and warped the six to the Deku Tree's Meadow but not before.

"Thank you my children." Said the Deku Tree upon the six's return. "Your efforts have broken the curse. But sadly I was doomed from the start."

"No you can't die!" yelled Link with tears in his eyes. "We went through hell for you!"

"Take this stone and go to Hyrule castle and seek out the princess of destiny. Now my children..good…bye." were the last word of the Great Deku Tree he gave Link the Kokiri emerald and died..

Soon after Mido entered the meadow and saw the dead guardian of the forest.

"You did this!" He said pointing at Link "You killed the Deku Tree!"

"We didn't kill him Mido." Said Kozan but before he could explain Mido ran off to tell the other Kokiri of what he belived

Kozan sighed, got in front of his late father and said. "Link, Saria take my hand and focus on your Geki."

(Start "Zordon is saved" from the mmpr movie soundtrack)

The three Kokiris' bodies glowed with Geki and shot beams of pure light at the Deku Tree and with in a minute He inhaled a large breath and was fully revived.

"My children." Said the now revived tree "Thank you."

"Well your are father so of coarse we were going to save you!" Kozan replied "And on top of that like Link just said we just went through hell for you their is no way we would let you die after that"

"But I must ask you something Kozan." The Forest Guardian said.

"What is it father?" Kozan asked.

"I noticed durring the fight with Ghoma you used Koroirai and right now you used a revivel spell. I know that the Kokiri are not tought any magic spells. So how did you learn them."

"I might have found a book." Kozan replied while his eyes were looking away from his father.

"Where did you find this book?" The Deku Tree asked in a stern voice.

"The Darkainian Grove." Kozan answered quiet.

"In the one location with in the forest that I specificly told you never to go." The Deku Tree sighed "Well I guess it is too late to punish you for disobediance with all the good you have done with you're knowledge of the mistic arts just be creful with it from now on."

Kozan just nodded respectfully. By now Mido had gathered all the Kokiri and had them goto the Great Deku Tree's meadow where they saw the Deku Tree was alive, belived Mido was lieing, and started to beat him up., and just for the heck of it the six decided to join in on the onesided fight.

With that happy moment over our heroes left the Kokiri forest and were at the bridge when Saria asked them to wait.

"I almost forgot." Said Saria puling something out of her pocket. "I made these for you two as birthday presents" she took out a tan ocarina for Link and a black ocarina for Kozan.

"Thanks Saria!" said Link ecstatic about his new instrument "Now let get moving!" Link ran off toward the exit. Kozan was about to follow when Saria stopped him.

"You said you'd tell me what was missing when you were teaching Link HaduGeki if we survived. So what is it?"

Kozan smiled slightly at her question and answered "Someone important to protect Saria, that's what was missing." Kozan then ran to catch up with his brother leaving Saria with a huge blush. She snapped out of it after a minute and rushed off after her friends ready for adventure.

* * *

**Okay that was a long Chapter. I know the Deku Tree is supposed to be dead but I felt it was a real kick in the balls to go through his body, kill a spider just for him to die. Also I got the Geki idea from Juken Sentai Gekiranger but I changed it around a bit so see you soon and Please review or I'll Trap Navi in a bottle and shake it or if you hate Navi cause millions of Navi clones to come to your house and say Hey Listen every five seconds for the rest of your lives **


	4. Field, Flashback, and Castle Town

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda (Or Dbz) (only Kozan and Aaron)**

**In any case here is chapter four**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Field, Flashback, And Castle Town**

Link, Saria, and Kozan had made it to the exit of the Kokiri forest but Saria and Link were hesitant on leaving.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Asked Kozan.

"You know." Saria replied, "It's said that if we Kokiri leaves the forest we die. So we're kind of scared about leaving."

Kozan sighed. "You go head to head with a giant scorpion monster and you're afraid of walking outside of the forest?"

The other two nodded.

"Fine I'll go first." Said Kozan running through the exit.

"I guess it's now or never." Link said looking at Saria.

"I guess so." Saria replied. The two nodded at each other, Took deep breaths, and ran out of the forest. Once outside they were greeted by a hot bright light, brighter then any light they had ever seen before. They fell to the ground closed their eyes, and started yelling and crying.

"It's Din herself" cried Link "No I'm only a decade old I'm too young to die!"

"And I'm only a decade and a year!" Saria yelled crying as well.

While the two were crying and thinking they were dead Kozan was stand right in front of them with a recorder crystal capturing the moment on film.

"This is so going on Youtube!" Kozan laughed at the misunderstanding of his brother and friend.

Link and Saria looked up to see Kozan recording them live on Youtube

They immediately turned beat-red in embarrassment and started attacking Kozan. All you could hear for miles were Kozan's screams of agony and the laughter of three fairies.

**One hour and a visit from the first aid kit later**

Link and Saria were looking around the plains in awe everything was so big and colorful. Kozan was walking right behind them covered in at least 50 bandages.

"Granted it might have been a little bit harsh of a joke. But did you really need to attack me with your Hayashisho and then use a piledriver Saria!" Kozan yelled in anger at getting his butt kicked by Saria and to a lesser extent Link.

"You shouldn't have recorded us Kozan." Said Saria looking back at him trying not to laugh.

"I agree with you on that Saria." Said Link "I mean I attacked him too but seriously that piledriver could have broken his spine."

" It did!" Kozan butted in. "I'm just a very fast healer."

As they walked through the field a gigantic owl swooped down and landed right in front of them.

"Hello young children I am Keapora Geabora and I am here to give you information on your quest." Said the owl

"Look out!" Yelled Navi "This guy is The most wanted thief and pedophile in all of Hyrule!"

"Rape owl! Everyone run for your lives!" Screamed Kozan as he kicked the rape owl in the balls, stole his map and ran with the others.

After about an hour of running it was sunset and they decided to set up camp.

"Okay Saria I think it's time you started cooking dinner." Stated Kozan.

"You think just because I'm a girl I should do the cooking!" Replied Saria with a cross look.

"Not at all." Kozan explained. "Remember when Link and I were put on cooking duty?"

Saria nodded and shuddered at the memory.

* * *

**3 Years Ago**

"Okay so what are we supposed to make?" asked a 7-year-old Link.

"Um I guess ryzaberry cookies." A younger Kozan replied.

It was the first time the boys were put on cooking duty but no one had explained to them what any of the cooking terms meant.

"Okay first we need to put four eggs in a bowl and beat them" said Link as he got four eggs from the refrigerator, put them in a bowl and started smashing them with his fist.

Kozan sighed. "Link that's not how you beat eggs." He said as he handed Link an object. "Use a boxing glove it'll make it much easier."

"Thanks bro!" Link replied as he pulverized the eggs for 2 minutes. "Okay next we need flour. Hmm hey Kozan the cook book spelled it wrong could you go get some flowers from the garden."

Kozan went out and came back with an armful of different types of flowers. "Which ones do we put in?" Kozan asked his twin.

"Well it didn't say which ones so put them all in just to be safe." Link answered.

Kozan dropped all of the flowers into the bowl the pounded them with a boxing glove until they were mashed together with the eggs.

"Okay now we need a cup of sugar." Kozan satiated taking out a huge mug filling it to the brim with the sweetest sugar that had ever existed and then dumping it into the amalgamation (mixture) of ingredients. "What's next?" asked Kozan as he finished with the sugar.

"We need 4 tsp of chocolate." Link answered

"Got it 4 table square pounds." Kozan replied adding in what he thought was chocolate but in reality were chocolate laxatives.

"What do we need now Kozan?"

"Well next we need to add in the ryzaberries from the garden out back." Kozan instructed.

The two went to the back and saw two almost identical berry patches and picked all of them with out bothering to read the signs. If they had they would have know that along with the ryzaberries they also picked sanzuberries that were used to lace arrows with poison only strong enough to kill wild attacking animals. No Kokiri had ever eaten them but the Deku Tree told them that they would not die but suffer a terrible pain for an entire night upon consumption.

The twins finished adding in the berries and were about the shape and make the cookies when Aaron flew in and told the to wait. The fairy then added in his secret family hot sauce to the cookies.

That night everyone who ate the cookies were in their bathrooms with the worst case of the runs in recorded history and from that day forward Link and Kozan were banned from cooking duty for all eternity.

* * *

**Present Day**

Saria had just finished making dinner for the group and it was finished very quickly due to its great taste.

"That was delicious as always Saria." Sprite complemented.

"Yeah." Navi added on "that was one of the best meals I've had in a long time you're a natural born chef Saria."

Saria looked down at her boots blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm not that good" Saria replied humbly.

"Of course you are" Link said "I was always excited when you were on cooking duty because of how tasty your food is."

"It's perfect Saria." Aaron declared, " There is nothing to add into it that could make it taste any better"

Saria's face was a crimson red embarrassed by their praise. Kozan who was silent during this stated to laugh.

"Can't you guys see that all these complements are embarrassing her?" he said between laughs.

Everyone looked at Saria seeing her red face and erupted into laughter even Saria herself started to laugh.

Once the laughter subsided Saria had a question for Kozan.

"Kozan why was it that you weren't friends with any of the other Kokiri? " Saria asked. "You told me it was because of your hair color and black clothes but that sounds like a load of crap."

"Nothing gets by you does it Saria?" Kozan replied with a smirk. "To be honest I was the one who hated them. You see everyone else despised Link because he didn't have a fairy." Navi looked away feeling ashamed for sleeping through her summoning to be Link's partner. "Because of that nobody would be friends with him." Kozan continued "I figured if they wouldn't be friends with Link they weren't good enough to be friends with me."

"Wow." Sprite and Saria said at the same time surprised by Kozan's answer

"So it's my fault you don't have any friends." Link said miserably

"No it's mine." Navi answered, "I didn't get here on time and caused you to get teased because of it".

"It's neither of you faults." Kozan replied calmly "All that happened was that their true colors were revealed showing that they were too superficial to be friends with, And besides we were also able to learn how sweet and caring Saria was because of it."

"Kozan stop, you're making me blush." Saria said punching Kozan in the arm while trying in vain to keep her blushing under control.

'My apologies Saria but I believe it is time for you five to get to sleep. I'll take the night watch." Kozan said adamantly.

"But don't you need some sleep?" Navi asked.

"Are you kidding!" Aaron snickered "Kozan here once went two whole weeks without sleep for a Modern Warfare 2 and Halo 3 back to back tournament."

"And I got first place." Kozan bragged. "Now seriously you guys get to sleep I'll be fine."

This was easier said then done. Though Saria ,Sprite, and Aaron all fell asleep very easily. Navi was uncomfortable sleeping outside of her old bed and Link's conscience wouldn't let him sleep until he knew his fairy partner was all right.

After about fifteen minutes of observing Navi's restlessness and Link staring at her. Kozan finally decided to ask them what was wrong.

"Why aren't you two sleeping?" He asked.

"Well it's the first time I've ever slept anywhere outside my own room." Navi Answered.

"And I'm just waiting for Navi to fall asleep." Link finished.

"Ah." Kozan replied, "I should have figured that was it. Aaron was the same way on his first night with us. So I played this song I wrote to help him fall asleep."

Kozan pulled out the ocarina Saria gave him and it magically turned into an electric guitar that didn't need an amplifier.

"How'd that happen?" Link asked.

"I guess Saria rigged the ocarinas turned into the instruments that we are most comfortable playing." Kozan replied. "But in any case this song should help you two fall asleep. Kozan started to play a peaceful melody that soothed the soul and melted away all worries. Link and Navi were soon drifting off into slumber joining the others in the most serene sleep of their lives. (song of healing)

This state was not to last though. After a few hours skeleton children stared to rise from the ground.

"Everyone wake up code gray theta I repeat code gray theta!" Kozan yelled waking everyone up.

"Code gray theta? We're being attacked by skeleton children in Hyrule fields at three in the morning?" Aaron said translating the code.

"You actually have a code for this exact situation!" Saria yelled while stabbing the skeletons with her Hayashisho.

"Navi what's the deal on these things?" Link asked while blocking with his new lion shield and cutting one right down the middle with his Faroku.

"They're called Stalchildren." Navi informed. "Undead creatures that were created by a dark wizard that was defeated in battle many centuries ago with his last breath he created the Stalchildren who would devour anyone who dared to walk this field at night and not stay on the sacred path."

"Where did you learn about that?" Kozan asked while slaying a few of the creatures with his Getsukage.

"I was the top student in monster information class in the fairy academy"

"Nerd!" Aaron yelled out just avoiding a Stalchild's hand tying to claw at him.

"Quick everyone head toward the castle we can fight them off there until the castle's drawbridge opens." Sprite yelled to everyone taking out a silver naginata and some how managed to defeat a few of them despite her size.

The group raced towards the drawbridge and made their stand. Surrounded by Stalchildren on all sides the Kokiri looked defeated but those three would never go down with out a fight. Kozan shield bashed 10 of them into a near by river where they disintegrated instantly then slashed away insanely at fifty surrounding him with his Getsukage. Saria was spinning her Hayashisho at blinding speeds bifurcating (splitting in half) thirty of them at the waist. Link was cutting every Stalchild in sight with his Faroku. He used his shield to defend as well as to set up an attack his strategy had him kill fourty-five of the monsters within minutes. Though very small Sprite was a capable fighter with her silver naginata she cut at the enemies weak points killing a lot of them. Aaron decided it was time to be serious he call forth his gauntlet blade and sliced through sixty Stalchildren in an instant with his extremely fast speeds that come with being the worlds fastest male fairy. Navi was doing all she could to stay out of the way and point out enemy weak spots because she didn't have a weapon.

After 4 hours of fighting the sun rose dissolving the Stalchildren above ground leaving the heroes victorious, covered in their own blood but victorious nonetheless. At this time the fairies had dimmed their glows so they could be seen. Aaron wore a black sleeveless tunic, with gray cargo pants, and black boots. He had spiky red hair and green eyes. Navi wore a white dress that slanted at the legs reviling one more then the other and red shoes. She had shoulder length cerulean hair and she also had the same green eyes that her twin had. Sprite wore a green tunic and skirt with the same type of green boots Saria wore. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was as long as Navi's only the front split at her forehead parting to both sides while Navi's just went down to he middle of her forehead,

The drawbridge opened and the six entered Castle Town leaving behind the corpses of ten thousand Stalchildren in the fields.

Inside the town the children decided to first wash their clothes and then play games. Saria won them all bigger slingshot bags with her perfect aim at the shooting range. Next they decide to try out the bombchu bowling, which ended with them forcibly removed from the building aster hitting every thing but the target yet some how they got twenty bombchus each.

"Okay guys enough fooling around." Navi said interrupting their thoughts of what else to do next. "The Great Deku Tree said to find the Princess of Destiny, so lets start looking!"

"Oh she's in the Castle Courtyard." Kozan said finishing something he had been working on before Navi started to talk. "I heard two very questionable guys talking about it on the way to the bombchu game place."

"Well then lets go!" Navi exclaimed ready to start the mission.

"Okay but before we go take this so you can fight." Kozan said handing Navi an azure long sword appropriate for her size.

Navi was speechless at the gift and the group followed Kozan to the castle and the next step on their adventure.

* * *

**Chapter 4 finished Sorry I'm like 40 minutes late on the time I told you I'd post it IrishDragon95 but their was a thunderstorm and I decided to play it safe and shut down the computer until it was over. So any way thank you to all the fans that are reading this. **

**Link: Kozan what does the scounter say about the stories word count?**

**Kozan It's over 9000!**

**Kozan: Please review or Navi gets it. (Owww Navi I was Just kidding put down the long sword. Please review or Navi will hurt me! No not the face not the face! Nooooooo!) **

**Navi: Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
